characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman
Orin Atlant-son, also known as Arthur Curry or more famously Aquaman, is a superhero from DC Comics. He is the king of Atlantis and by extension Earth's oceans as well as a founding member of the Justice League. Background Aquaman aka Arthur Curry was born the son of Atlanna, a Princess from Atlantis. She was banished from Atlantis due to the fact she had a particular interest in the surface world and those people from Atlantis aren’t really found of the surface dwellers. When she got to the surface she eventually met a normal human - Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper in Maine. Both Atlanna and Tom would meet after a terrible storm. Curry found Atlanna washed up on the shore by waves and rescues her before she can be hurt. Both Curry and Atlanna made the lighthouse their home and over time the pair would develop an extremely strong bond. Eventually the two would fall in love and eventually have a child - Arthur. Tom Curry that would quickly lead to a sentimental relationship when Arthur was born. Although Curry always knew there was more to his wife, he'd never ask her about her origins. By the age of two something strange happened to Arthur - he was playing underwater for an hour without drowning which would be impossible by any ordinary person. However it was several years late when both Tom and Arthur would find out the truth about Atlanna. She told Arthur/Tom that she came from the learn the lost continent of Atlantis. Sadly Atlanna was on her deathbed when she was telling Arthur/Tom this but she did reveal to Arthur that he had the same skills as she did - increased strength, durability, speed and the power to communicate and control marine life. After his wife’s death, Arthur's father decided to train young Arthur both physically and mentally to control his unique powers. Arthur was also taught mortality by his father Tom he truly believed that eventually he would become the King of the Seven Seas and the savior of the oceans. Eventually his father also passed away and Arthur decided to leave his Later, after his father's death, Arthur Curry would leave the lighthouse which had been a home to him and his home in the lighthouse in order to find his true calling where he would later adopt his superhero moniker - the Aquaman. Powers & Abilities *'Royal Atlantean Phisiology:' Arthur is half human and half atlantean of royal lineage. As such, he has many of the powers attributed to his race. **'Godly Physique:' Due to being a royal atlantean-human hybrid, Aquaman is much stronger, faster, and tougher than any atlantean or human. **'Regeneration:' If Aquaman is ever injured, he can heal his body at a much faster rate than most, being able to recover from stabs and slashes in short periods of time. **'Marine Telepathy:' As he is the king of the oceans, Aquaman is capable of telepathically communicating with and commanding any sea creature he encounters. ***'Seizure:' By manipulating the marine portion of any animal's mind, he can telepathically force them to have seizures. **'Underwater Survivability:' Being a marine creature, Aquaman can survive underwater with no difficulty whatsoever. He can speak, hear, breathe, and move in the water just as easily as on land. **'Enhanced Vision:' Somehow, Aquaman can see in the deepest abysses of the ocean just as easily as land on a sunny day. **'Super Hearing': Aquaman's super hearing rivals Superman. **'Thunder: '''When needed Arthur can summon lightning bolts to strike his enemies. Equipment *'Trident of Neptune: This is his main trident that he has used, while not as strong as his Poseidon Trident - it is still an extremely formidable weapon as he can easily pierce through the eye of Darkseid as well as shatter the ice from Graves (keep in mind, Superman’s Heat Vision was unable to shatter. Graves’s ice). Neptune’s Trident is also capable of electrokinesis and being able to block magical attacks *'Trident of Poseidon: '''This is his new trident that he obtained in the New 52. When Aquaman gained the trident he was also gained new powers which will be explained later. When it's in its sword form, Aquaman need only will it to become a trident and it stretches out to become the trident. Poseidon's Trident has extreme magical resistance and can easily block magical blasts. Aquaman’s tridents are also resistant to electricity and can absorb it. They can also absorb Radiation as well as absorbing energy blasts. It also has a bunch of other features to note: **'Elemental Powers: 'With his new trident, Aquaman can now use elemental powers - for example Aquaman displays Cryokinetic Powers. During a fight with an Atlantean soldier Aquaman froze him up to his neck. Aquaman can also create Ice Stalagmites. In the Young Justice Verse - Aquaman’s trident also had slight Pyrokinetic powers in a sense that it can produce heat. Poseidon's Trident also gives Aquaman Aerokinetic abilities as with it Aquaman can control storms, winds in order to turn the tide of battle. Aquaman also posses geokinetic powers with Poseidon's Trident as in order to save some people he summoned giant pillars of rock. But in terms of the most powerful ability that Aquaman has gained thanks to the Trident that would have to be his electrokinesis abilities. Aquaman can use electricity in two different ways. He can summon thunder from the sky to strike down his enemies as well as channel electricity and fire it from his Trident. **'Teleportation: 'Along with elemental powers, Aquaman can use his trident to teleport all around the world - for example in this scene he teleported to Missouri to the Amazon. He can use his trident’s teleporting powers to travel to other worlds *'Hook Hand/Cybernetic Hand: 'During an incident where Aquaman's left hand was eaten by piranhas he got a replacement hand in the form of a hook hand. Eventually STAR Labs created a prosthetic that is multifunctional. It’s main weapon is a retractable harpoon, could be drawn into its casing to be temporarily replaced with a prosthetic hand. The Harpoon can be used as a grappling hook to get to higher places. The Harpoon itself can support 2 tons without breaking. It can even spin at high speeds and become a drill - easily able to drill through solid rock. It can even distribute a power electrical charge to the enemy. The Hook Hand can also entangle enemies. Eventually Arthur gained a new prosthetic hand that functioned as his normal hand does but it also has a unique feature is that it can morph into any blunt weapon such as a shield and a mace *'Water Hand: 'After he lost his metal hand he was given a new water based on by the Lady of the Lake. It is magical and gives him brand new abilities. **'Hydrokinesis: With the Water Hand, Aquaman can freely manipulate the water. Aquaman can manipulate vast amounts of water in various ways. He can fire scalding water jets off extreme pressure and split tidal waves in half as shown here as well as controlling giant tidal waves Feats Strength *Lifted a cruise ship with ease. *Held up a collapsing building on his own. *Can stab Darkseid with his Trident. *His punches can hurt Superman. *Can absorb water from the blood of his enemies to increase his strength. *Collapsed a section of a tectonic plate by pushing hard enough *Stopped a trident blow from the Dead King who was capable of sinking all of Atlantias wth with a big attack *Heavily damaged Hawkman *One-shot Power Ring (who has been shown to be Green Lantern’s Equal) *Punched Martian Manhunter *Fought evenly with Martian Manhunter *Defeated a monster who had just absorbed the powers of Superman *Tackled Ocean Master through a bridge *Broke the bonds of Ocean Master powered by the five magic orbs of Atlantis *Threw his trident hard enough to create a volcanic eruption *Threw an underwater cruise liner at the Dead King *Punched Mammoth who was injuring Superman Speed *Can dodge laser fire from Black Manta. *Can swim fast enough to rival a hypersonic jet without any physical strain. *His casual swimming speed is 230 mph. *Faster on land *Travelled at 10,000 feet per second *Casually moves at 1,000 knots *Dodged Superman's heat vision *Capable of out swimming an entire army of Xebelians *Swam to the four corners of the earth within a relatively short period of time *Scaled to the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter who are massively faster than light speed *Managed to jump to the stratosphere in a few seconds *Swam at 200 knots, or roughly 230 mph *Outran Mera (who is comparable to him in terms of speed) *Faster than Class 7 sting-ray torpedoes *Evaded Sreng while weakened Durability *Tanked a punch from Wonder Woman with only minor injury. *Regularly survives the pressures of the ocean floor, which can become thousands of times stronger than Earth's atmosphere. *Effortlessly survives machine gun fire. *Took a hit from Malefic with no damage (who is shown to be Martian Manhunter’s equal) *Also took martian vision from Malefic with no damage *Took no damage from being hit by Martian Manhunter disguised as Superman (Martian Manhunter is stronger than Superman) *Took a hit from Lobo with no damage (Has easily matched Superman in combat and has gotten the better of him) *Took a hit from an angry Wonder Woman with no damage *Took a hit from a Wonder Woman who doesn't know him and thinks he's attacking her with no damage *Took a hit from an angry Martian Manhunter with no damage *Survived a fall from orbit *Took a blast from Black Manta's laser *Took a blast from an OMAC *Impaled by the Dead King's spears *Takes a hit from an extremely angry Mera who is shown to be Aquaman’s Equal *Took a missile to the chest *Took a hit from Solomon Grundy *Took hits from an Eclipso possessed Power Girl (Power Girl is comparable to Supergirl in Power, Speed and Durability due to the fact that she is an Earth 2 Supergirl and she was amped due to Eclipso possessing her) Skill *Is the King of Atlantis *Is one of the founders of the Justice League *Defeated Hercules. *Has defeated one of his most heated enemies - Black Manta on Multiple Occasions *Defeated his half brother and rival to the throne - Ocean Master *Defeated his student - Tempest in combat *Stopped a war just by showing up *Commanded plankton to eat a man's brain. *Devolved The Shark with telepathy. * Can summon a Cthulhu. * Can jump 100's of feet in the air. * He can hear heartbeats. Weaknesses *'Water Dependence:' Though he can survive on land just as easily as he does in the water, Aquaman does need the oceans to survive, and the longer he remains away from the water, the weaker he becomes. However, he can fight for hours before this starts to take its toll. *'Underestimated:' Even though Aquaman is one of the most powerful beings on earth he is still often underestimated by the humans of earth. At first in the New 52 no one believed Aquaman could do anything other than talk to fish before he joined the Justice League. Fun Facts * Aquaman first came to being within the 1940s era. In his case being November of 1941 when he was first introduced on More Fun Comics Issue #73. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Kings Category:Psychics Category:Neutral Good Category:Human Hybrids Category:Water Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Spear Users